veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Achmetha
'Miss Achmetha '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. She is a slightly crazed green onion who is known for her odd demeanor and her unexplained love for puppies. She first appears in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen ''as a Persian who auditions to be King Xerxes' new queen. Miss Achmetha auditions with her own song ("Lost Puppies") expressing her love for puppies and how she would "give a home to all the lost puppies" if she were queen. Unfortunately, her audition is given two thumbs down by King Xerxes and Haman. Miss Achmetha occasionally has the occupation of a nurse. She has also appeared in several Silly Songs. Filmography *Mad Scientist's assistant in ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Herself in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen '' *Herself in ''Lyle the Kindly Viking '' *Jopponian in ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Herself in ''The Star of Christmas ''(picture) *Nurse in ''The Ballad of Little Joe '' *Herself in ''A Snoodle's Tale *The Pharoh's daughter in Duke and the Great Pie War '' *Elf woman in ''Lord of the Beans '' *Nurse in ''Abe and the Amazing Promise '' *Herself in '''Twas the Night Before Easter '' *Carrot peasant in ''Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *Miss Minchin in The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl *Headmistress Minchin in ''The Little House That Stood *Herself in Celery Night Fever *Madame Chalot in Beauty and the Beet *Asparagus Scared in When Does Junior DayDream? *Herself in ESTHER: The Girl Who Became Princess! *Herself in THE THEATER OF THE CHRISTMAS!!! *Herself in An East CAROL! *Herself in Moe and the Big Cookie! *Herself in Abe's Amazing Concert! *Herself in TWAS' THE DAY AFTER EASTER EGGS! *Herself in The Sussiest PRINCESS! *Herself in THE LEAGUE OF VEGGIETALES! *Herself in MacLarry & The Food Cheese Battle *Herself in Beauty and the BEE! *Herself in Noah's Lark! GALLERY persiaachmetha.png|Miss Achmetha in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen achmetha1.png|Miss Achmetha in Lyle the Kindly Viking joppa1.png|Miss Achmetha as a Jopponian in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie NURSE.png|Miss Achmetha as the nurse in The Ballad of Little Joe achmetha2.png|Miss Achmetha in A Snoodle's Tale Untitled2.png|Miss Achmetha as the Pharoh's Daughter in Duke and the Great Pie War ladyidontknow.png|Miss Achmetha as Lady I Don't Know in Duke and the Great Pie War elf.png|Miss Achmetha as an elf in Lord of the Beans nurse2.png|Miss Achmetha as the nurse in Abe and the Amazing Promise missachmetha.png|Miss Achmetha in 'Twas the Night Before Easter carrotachmetha.png|Miss Achmetha in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men MINCHIN1.jpg|Miss Achmetha as Headmistress Minchin in The Penniless Princess minchin2.png|Miss Achmetha in The Little House That Stood Asparagus achmetha.png|Miss Achmetha in When Does Junior DayDream? TRIVIA *As stated in the commentary, Miss Achmetha is actually the peasant carrot and Asparagus Scared in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men and When Does Junior DayDream?. She was said to appear as a carrot and Asparagus in her later appearances, but she returned to her original design. *She is often seen playing an accordian. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Onions Category:Vegetables